Sword Art Onlineソードアート・オンライン: LIMIT
by ZealousPurge
Summary: A void fills Kazuto's heart as a sudden death changes his life. Suguha must be the good little sister and support him through this troubled time. But is that what she really wants? TO BE A LITTLE SISTER? Rated M. "Tread Lightly."
1. Chapter 1: Naughty Dreams & Reality

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sword Art Online. **

**This is a work of fiction.**

**POV is Suguha's.**

* * *

><p>Sunday, and I'm sitting home alone on the couch. ALO is down for maintenance today so even if I wanted to play I couldn't. However, I don't want to play. Lately, Oniichan and Asuna haven't been getting along very well. Arguments start over the simplest things and are never resolved. Instead the two just ignore each other for the remainder of the quest and then suddenly log out without saying a word. It's very hard to complete the quests when you have a dysfunctional team. Plus, I don't find the game as exciting as I once did.<p>

Rolling my eyes I look up at the ceiling. Come to think of it, didn't Oniichan say he was going to met Asuna today? He told me that Asuna wanted to talk to him. I asked Rika and she said it was probably a break up. But if it really was just a break up then shouldn't he be home by now? Looking at the clock I notice that three hours had already passed. What the heck? Where is Oniichan? I want him to be home with me. Instantly blushing I slap my checks to get the thought out of my head. I have to support Asuna and Oniichan! Even though they may be fighting, I need to there for them! Moving to get up I yawn.

"Maybe I should take a nap?" I say this half expecting a response from someone but receive nothing but blank looks from the pictures around me. Oh yeah... No one is home... Even when Oniichan is home we rarely speak now. He is always in a bad mood because of the constant fighting with Asuna. Walking into the kitchen I grab a juice box and turn towards the stairs. I jump from stair to stair like a child and giggle as I reach the top. Glancing at Oniichan's room I feel a desire to go in. It's okay since he isn't here, right?

Opening the door the first thing that grabs my attention is the state of the room. Did a tornado go through here?! It's a total mess! Immediately I begin cleaning the room. Good god what has that boy been doing in here? Accidentally bumping the computer desk the screen comes on. No, I shouldn't look. What if he has p-p-p-porn...on there? He is a teenage boy so I would understand. Although I wonder what type of things Oniichan is into? Curiosity beats out reason as my hand reaches for the mouse.

SLAM!

I hear the front door slam shut. SHIT! Oniichan is home and he is PISSED! I need to get out of here! Turning off the computer screen I dash out of the room. Reaching my room, I throw open the door as I hear Oniichan stomping up the stairs. Ducking under the covers I feign sleep as he reaches the top of the stairs.

SLAM!

The door to Oniichan's room closes with an echo throughout the hallway. He didn't even come to see me. What the hell happened between him and Asuna? Was it so bad that he didn't even want to talk to me? A pain in my chest brings me out of my thoughts. Why does my heart ache so much just because he didn't talk to me? I've tried to give up on this love for him for Asuna's sake but it's very hard. Always being around the person you love makes for fall even deeper for them.

Resting my arm over my forehead I realize how tired my eyes were. Guess I'll be taking that nap. Pushing all the thoughts out of my mind sleep comes to me. I hope Oniichan and Asuna makeup. It's hard to see him like this.

Suddenly I'm no longer in my bed. Nor am I in my bedroom. It's dark and I cannot see anything around me. Hearing voices I thrust a hand into the darkness. A streak of light pours through an opening. Ow ow ow. My eyes straining to adjust to the attack of light. Finally adjusting I see two figures on a bed. One boy and one girl. The boy was sitting on the edge of the bed and the girl was sitting across his lap facing him. Her legs resting on the bed, it looked as though she was almost kneeling. The girl was very pretty and had long orange-brownish hair and the boy had short messy black hair. WAIT A SECOND! This wasn't just two random strangers! THIS IS ASUNA AND ONIICHAN!

Realizing that I was in the closet of Oniichan's room I looked down and gasped. I was completely naked! What?! Just what am I doing?! Dear god if I'm found I won't be able to explain this! Face glowing red with embarrassment I pull one of Oniichan's long shirts off it's hanger and cover myself with it. A strange sound makes me focus back on the people on the bed. AHHHN! Asuna let out a loud moan as Oniichan took one of her nipples in his mouth. Almost letting out a scream, I realized why I must've been in the closet. It was to peep on them! I'm such a freak. PERVERT! Grabbing my checks I feel the hotness of them. Why am I doing this?! This is so wrong!

Shifting my focus again, the sexual act continues. Asuna kept letting out loud pleasure filled moans each time Oniichan caressed her body. Actually... this was... really... arousing. I couldn't take my eyes off of the two as their body's moved.

...I wish that was me. Finally accepting the fact that I wanted Oniichan in such a lewd way, my hand traced the interior of my thigh. The other hand assaulted my breast as I held my voice in. If it escaped I would be in serious trouble. Noticing the positions of Asuna and Oniichan had changed I was even more shocked at what I was seeing. Her hips moving up and down. His hands moving along the terrain of her body. This... this is... real life... se-sex. I couldn't hold back any longer. My hand began moving along my opening as I bit my lip to hold in the moans.

Asuna was moving with such speed and beauty that my heart skipped a beat. So this is how you express your feelings for the one you love?.. My hands stopped their attack. Tears began forming in my eyes. "...O-Onii...chan...I'm so... sorry." Rolling down my face, the tears felt cold against my flushed face. Never in a million years would he even think of doing this with me. I'm just a sick freak. I'm unworthy to call you "Oniichan" so innocently. I had been always withholding my true self. I've kept my wall of lies up for so long. I'm sorry...

With a loud grunt, Oniichan stopped moving. Asuna smiled and leaned down to kiss him. The two laughed as they embraced each other. If this is love... why am I... denied this experience? Denied this freedom? The light faded as I shrunk into darkness. Oh. I understand... it's because of who I love...

Batting my eyes open I stare at a familiar ceiling. This is my room. It was a dream. Touching my face I feel where tears had left their mark. "...the pain was real though..." Again looking at the ceiling, the sharp pain in my chest only seams to grow. Realizing the fact that I had cried in real life while I was crying in the dream made me jump. "Does that mean... I did THAT too?" Reaching my inner thigh I felt something sticky. EHHHH?

NO WAY! I ACTUALLY DID IT! WHAT IF ONIICHAN HAD COME IN?! GOD! Hurrying to change I throw off the covers. Should I take a shower? Bleh. It feels so weird... Changing my panties a scream scares me to death. Again. Another scream. But from where? Again and again and again. Each with a greater intensity than the last. What is this? Putting on a pair of shorts I walk into the hallway. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

It was coming from Oniichan's room? What? Throwing open the door I see him on his hands and knees sobbing uncontrollably. Rushing to him yelling his name, "Oniichan! Oniichan! What's wrong?! What's going on?! It's me! Sugu!.." But Oniichan didn't acknowledge my presence. Instead the sobbing and screaming continued. Grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at me I shout his name. Finally looking at me I ask what had happened.

Looking back down, Oniichan said something inaudible. "Sorry. I couldn't hear you. Oniichan?" A few seconds pass. "...dead..." Oniichan had said the word dead. "...Wh...What?" I ask with growing concern. "...she...died..." "Oniichan who?! Who died?!" A very long pause and a name slips out from his mouth...

"Asuna...she...she...is...dead..."


	2. Authors Note! Sorry!

**Hi there! My name is ZealousPurge and I thank you for reading this story, Sword Art Online: Limit. I originally began creating this story in my mind months ago but haven't serialized it until now. **

**If you enjoy my creation please don't forget to review the story as it helps me to become a better writer. And if you didn't like the story please tell me what I can do to improve. **

**Some common opposition to Suguha x Kazuto is that incest is NOT okay. However, marriage between first cousins is legal in Japan. So please don't judge this story based on your own beliefs. Look at it with an open mind. **

**Also, other opposition to the Suguha x Kazuto story line is based off of Kazuto's character. I do not believe that Kazuto would cheat, dump, etc. Asuna under any circumstance just because of his sense of honor and love for her. However, I could imagine a vice versa scenerio where Asuna cheats, dumps, etc on Kazuto. I say this because she has enormous pressure from her parents. But I didn't go down that path. I wanted Kazuto to transform entirely. Not suddenly wake up and starting banging Suguha. I've read a couple of stories where Kazuto just completely sets aside all reason and logic and just goes after Suguha. Like no, that has zero character progression. Not hating on the authors of the stories, that's just not Kazuto's character. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Add reviews and leave me your thoughts. I prefer reviews over follows/favorites as it let's me understand the reader more. **

**P.S. Originally I was gonna add this to the end of the 'Naughty Dreams & Reality' but forgot. LOL**


	3. Chapter 2: No Longer A Game

Dead. The word rang through my head. Weren't Oniichan and Asuna just together? How? How could she be dead? I put my hand on Oniichan's face. It was hot, filled with tears. It broke my heart watching him in his grief. I had experienced this feeling of helplessness once before. When there wasn't anything I could do to help him. In the two years Oniichan was forced to live in SAO, I knew I couldn't do anything for him. Forced to sit at his side, crying. Unable to do anything. It was happening again.

Oniichan was unresponsive to my touch. Instead of helping him it felt like the screams became more painful. "Oniichan... tell me what I can do. Tell me how I can help!" He said nothing. I was only met with more screams. More crying. Oniichan didn't want me around. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want me. Removing my hand from his face, I moved towards the door. Placing my hand on the door knob I paused, hoping Oniichan call out for me. Seconds passed and my hope began to fade. Teardrops rolled off my chin and impacted my slippers as I turned the knob. Covering my eyes with my free hand, my body felt weak. Leaving him alone is what he wants. I'll see him later, right? Stepping into the hallway I nearly collapsed in grief. Instead, there was a tug at my hand.

"...Don't...don't leave me..." The words came from behind. Turning around I found Oniichan holding my hand. He was on his knees as though he had crawled to me. "Please... Sugu... I don't want you to go." My face grew red and my heartbeat increased. Was that God's intervention? My mind raced as I tried to come up with an appropriate response. Should I just say that I'll stay? Maybe that...

Without any thought I pulled him into my stomach, embracing him. My fingers ran through his hair. "Oniichan... I know how much you loved her... I know that no one could ever earn your love like she did... But... I will always be here...waiting for you." The streams of tears turned into rivers on my face. A near whisper is what came from my mouth, "... I... love you... Oniichan." I didn't know if the words would cause him to push me away. Closing my eyes, I waited for rejection.

Rather than pushing me away, Oniichan moved his arms around my waist, returning my embrace. Startled, I opened my eyes and looked down at him. He was looking up at me with a smile. The tears had stopped. "Sugu... thank you." His hold became stronger and my sadness turned to joy. This was perfect. He wasn't denying me. He was accepting me.

"I want to lay down... Is that okay?" Oniichan's words shocked me. Together? In the same bed? I nodded at him and he released me. Walking over to his bed he lifted the covers. Was he being serious? "Are you uncomfortable with it Sugu?" "With what?.." "Laying down together?" "...EH?!" My face flushed at a record speed. He was being serious?! Looking down and away from Oniichan, I couldn't face him. This was too much for my heart. Oniichan put his hand on my shoulder. "Sugu... it's fine, right?" "Y-yeah... as long as you're okay with it, Oniichan." "Of course!" He smiled at me then lead me by the hand to his bed. If someone else was watching this, it would look like something lewd was about to happen. Blushing even harder, I chased the thoughts out of my mind.

Oniichan got in the bed first and moved towards the window. I forgot how small this bed really was. Instantly, I remembered a similar scenario that had happened before. When Asuna was trapped inside ALO, Oniichan had broken down in front of me. I had comforted him much like I was doing now. But it was different this time. Asuna wasn't coming back. There wasn't anything Oniichan could do to save her this time. It was sad to think about but at the same time it brought me joy. This could be my chance right? No... no it wouldn't be. It was much to soon for anything like that to happen. I'm a bad person for thinking such things. Asuna has only been dead for a few hours and I'm thinking about being intimate with her ex-boyfriend? Forget what Asuna would think; there is no way Oniichan is even thinking about any other girls, let alone me. "Sugu?"

I had been zoned out the entire time. Oniichan was staring at me, still holding my hand, sitting on the bed. "Sugu...are you okay? If you are that uncomfortable with this, I understand... If you want to leave, then that's okay..." His face sank and he let go of my hand. What the hell am I doing?! Oniichan had invited me into his bed and I was throwing away this chance?! He turned his face away from me. A solitary tear fell from off his face. No no no no no! Rushing to grab Oniichan's arm, my leg caught on the side of the bed and I fell into it.

Closing my eyes in pain, I reached for my leg. Ouch, I think it may bruise... Ah, wait. Where am I? It's very warm and soft. "Um, Sugu? Are you okay?" Oniichan's voice came from above me. Opening my eyes, I saw his face. It was red with embarrassment but he looked concerned. "Are you alright?" Why was he so close? And just what am I laying on?! Glancing down at the black material, a dozen possibilities went through my mind. A blanket? No, it's far to thin for a blanket. The bed sheets? But why is it so bulky? And why are they black? Does Oniichan really have black bed sheets? It wouldn't actually suprise me, but really? Oniichan poked my face. "Helloooo? Sugu?" My mind went blank as the fact that I had been burying my face unto Oniichan's lap dawned on me. The material was his shorts. I couldn't say anything. Realizing how weird I must look, I turned away from him. Supporting myself with my left hand, I gazed upon the embarrassing state of myself. One leg was stretched out, half suspended in air over the side of the bed. The other, which I had hit on the side of the bed, was curled up beside me, exposing my thigh. The shorts I had on were very, VERY, short. I can't believe I actually choose this pair out of all the other pairs I had in my dresser. Looking down at my chest, I noticed how exposed my breast were. I hadn't put on a shirt underneath my track jacket and to make matters worse, the jacket was barely preventing my chest from spilling out. BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH. Today was NOT my day. Today I couldn't control my emotions. My face spoke the truth of how I was feeling.

Once again I had completely zoned. AGAIN?! COME ON SUGUHA! GET IT TOGETHER! The entire time, Oniichan had been staring at me. Turning my gaze to the empty room I began to speak. "Oniichan... don't look at me. It's too embarrassing... I must look ridiculous... I'm sorry for being so weird." "Sugu..." pausing, Oniichan put his hand on my chin and then moved me head to face his. "W-What are you doing? Oniichan?!" He kissed my forehead then smiled at me. "You don't look ridiculous or weird. Infact. I don't think you could be any cuter." "O-Oniichan...s-surely you can't be serious..." "Actually, I'm telling the truth. You are one of the cutest girls I've ever met!" Any second now I'm sure that my face would just catch fire because of how hard I was blushing.

"Sugu. I'm sure that laying that way isn't comfortable. Let's lay down. Okay?" I nodded and replied with an enthusiastic 'Mmm'. Until now I had really only been thinking of myself. But, in all that time was Oniichan holding in his pain? "Oniichan?.." "Yes?" "...are you okay?" "I'm not okay. But I'm better. Thanks to you." "Well... do you want to talk about it? Or can you talk about it?" " What do you mean?" "I... I just don't understand what happened. Weren't you just with her earlier? How..." "How did she die? Is that what you're asking?" "Y-yeah... only if you are okay with talking about it though!" A few seconds of silence and I began to regret asking. "She... she..." His voice trailed off. "Oniichan, it's okay. Don't push yourself." More silence. "...she killed herself." "W-wait, b-but, why?!" I couldn't believe what he was saying. Suicide? Why? I didn't want to push him any farther but my mind kept telling me to ask more questions.

"Her mother called me...she said she found Asuna in her room. It was too late when the paramedics arrived. As for why she did it... I'm not... I'm not..." The tears started again. His words were pain filled. I still wanted to know the reason behind her actions. I couldn't believe that Asuna would kill herself though. It didn't make any sense. I knew Oniichan and Asuna were fighting and that they may have broken up, but surely that wasn't the cause. It couldn't have been. "Asuna... had told me...(sniffle)...her mother was forcing her to break up with me today...so...so that she could marry a boy from Osaka... Apparently he... he comes from a wealthy family that has been close to the Yuuki family for a long time... but... I... I... can't... I don't want... to believe that was the only reason... I said awful things to her... when we broke up today... I'm not... a good person Sugu... I think I... I may have... caused her..." I couldn't take it anymore. He was trying to take the blame for Asuna's death. No way I could let him believe that! His tears began to fall onto the bed and leave marks. As gentle as I could, I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him into my chest. I didn't care about the state of my appearance any more. "Oniichan, don't make yourself out to be the bad guy... Asuna did what she did because she made that choice... You didn't force her to do it, did you? She did it because of her own reasons. Her own, selfish reasons..." "Selfish?.." His response had anger in it so I hurried to explain. "Oniichan, how else could you describe it?.. If Asuna really thought about how much this would effect you, then she would still be alive... She took the easy way out... because she didn't want to deal with the world anymore... I'm sorry Oniichan. But... what else could you call that besides selfish?.." A very long pause in the conversation made me question if I had crossed the line this time.

"Sugu, I understand. It's not a game anymore. This is real..." "Eh?.. Oniichan? Do you mean that?" "Yeah... I do. And I can tell how much you really care about me." "O-Of course I care about you!" "Haha! I know! I know!" Oniichan looked up at me. At this moment my heartbeat skipped. He was smiling again. His eyes were red and one could see were the trail of tears had fallen off his face. The moonlight from the window shined it's elegant rays into the room and descended upon his face. Oniichan... No... Kazuto... he had never... been so handsome. I wanted to force my lips onto his.

"Sugu... I'm really tired... and my eyes sting." "O-oh... well... I'll be leaving then." It was a good day. I didn't want to push my luck any farther. "Why would you leave?" WHAT?! IS THAT TELLING ME TO SLEEP HERE?! I know we slept together last time I comforted Oniichan, but this was different. "Be-because..." "Sugu... I'm comfortable here... so... you can stay." Seriously. If my face could get any hotter, I'd pass out from heat exhaustion. "Oniichan... can I... can I really?" No words came back to me. Instead he had fallen asleep. In my arms. Looking out the window I saw the stars. A very rare sight in the city. "Well... this is okay too..." I said it to no one. Just to myself. Oniichan had a very cute sleeping face. Smiling I relaxed my eyes and waited for my dreams to take me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, dear Readers, ZealousPurge here! Thanks for reading this chapter! I put a lot of time and effort into making this chapter detailed. Like I said before, I want Kazuto's character to transform and this is part of said transformation. <strong>

**Some of you also may not understand as to why I suddenly had Suguha use Kazuto instead of Oniichan so let's just clarify that. In that moment, Suguha saw Kazuto in another light. Deeper affection maybe? I don't know! **

**Be sure to leave a review if you have the time! I really do enough reading them! I promise! Also it helps me understand the reader and what they are feeling. Well this is long enough so I'll wrap it up!**

**Thanks for reading 'No Longer A Game' and I'll see you in the future,**

**ZealousPurge**


	4. Chapter 3: Morning Surprise

Morning light made its way through the swaying blinds. Flickering open, my eyes followed the light as it danced around the room. Stretching an arm out to the side, I noticed that my chest felt compacted. It was very uncomfortable. Moving the same arm, I pushed up to lift my body into the air. "…Ungh…" EEP! I jumped a bit.

Now in a sitting position, I looked up. Oniichan was still asleep. His mouth was slightly open and a trickle of drool could be seen making its way down his chin. It was kind of cute. Ah! Then that means that I was sleeping on… My thoughts trailed off and my face flushed. Racing to remove myself from on top of him, I almost fell off of the bed. No, wait! Yesterday I was so brave; so why am I getting flustered over something this small?!

Hitting my cheeks, I regained composure. I need to leave. I'll shower then make breakfast for Oniichan. Just as I began to move, Oniichan rolled his head so that it was facing the ceiling. He had closed his mouth and now light rays were shimmering on his lips. Bringing my hand to my own lips, I began to feel strange. My chest felt hot and my cheeks warmed up again. People at school had talked about this feeling. It was when you wanted to kiss… At least I think so. No! Oniichan is sleeping! I'm not thinking right!

Even though I knew it was wrong, I moved on top off him. My hair fell in front of my face and with a nervous hand, I tucked it behind my ear. I was kneeling over him with one leg between his own, supporting myself above his face with my hands. My track jacket was completely unzipped exposing my bare chest. My running shorts had been casually thrown on the floor as I had taken them off during the night. I was practically naked besides my panties and jacket. This was lewd no matter how you looked at it! Ugh! I wanted to run away but my body wouldn't let me. I stayed in this embarrassing position, hovering above my Oniichan.

A curious and frail hand moved to touch his face. Tracing the smooth skin along his jaw I made up my mind. Inching my lips closer to Oniichan, I closed my eyes. Very softly I let out an apology. "Oniichan… I'm sorry for being selfish…" Softly I pressed my lips against his. They were unresponsive. Well, it's to be expected. I mean he is asleep. Releasing his lips I pulled away from him. Staring at Oniichan, I hesitated to move farther away. As long as he doesn't wake up its fine, right?

Wanting more I repositioned my arms behind his head which raised his face to an angle. Bringing my leg closer to my body, I hit something. As curious as I was, I deciding against taking the time to look and stole Oniichan's lips again. My mind was going blank until Asuna popped into my thoughts. She is probably cursing me from the beyond right now. I felt pain but I didn't stop kissing Oniichan. I pressed my chest against his as my breasts had started getting sensitive. Is he still asleep? A quick look gave me the answer I wasn't looking for.

Oniichan had woken up and was now staring intently into my eyes. Our lips were still locked. Tears started in my eyes but I forced them shut. I don't want this to end yet. Thoughts scattered as I kissed Oniichan with far more force than before. He struggled to move away but my arms kept his lips in my control. Oniichan tried to say something but I refused to separate. Several seconds passed and he no longer resisted. With a loud gasp for air I finally released him.

Instantly, tears fell. What I had done was unforgivable. I already knew it. Oniichan drew in a breath to speak but I started talking first. "Oniichan, I already know what you are going to say! I already know what I did was wrong! I already know that you love Asuna! I already know! I knew all of that… but I still did it…"

A long silence began that was broken only by heavy breaths. Oniichan was obviously dumb founded. He must've been struggling to form a response as I continued to hover over him, crying. "Sugu…"

No. I wasn't done.

"Oniichan! I know Asuna is the only one on your mind! It's been less than a day since she died! I know what I've done is terrible. It's not fair to Asuna or you. But, please… just look at me! All this time I couldn't bring myself to say it because Asuna was the only one in your heart. She has always been there! Ever since you came back to me, your thoughts have only been for her… Oniichan, please just think of me as more than your little sister. I'm the one who will always be by your side… I will love you until the end… so please… just this one time… forgive me for what I've done…"

I'd really fucked up this time and I knew it. Tears would never be enough for my penance. No matter how many shrines I visited nor how many offerings I gave, it wouldn't ever be enough. It couldn't be enough. The entire time Oniichan had been silent. He hated me now. After last night, all the progress I had made was destroyed. A cold hand lifted me from my thoughts.

"Sugu. I hate seeing you cry." Oniichan's hand rested on my cheek as he smiled at me.  
>"O-Oniichan," I said between hiccups.<br>"If you think that I hate you, you're terribly mistaken. I could never hate you Sugu."  
>The tears suddenly stopped. I was staring at Oniichan in total disbelief.<p>

Frantically I yelled at him, "But aren't you mad at me?! You were asleep and I kissed you! And Asuna just passed away…"  
>"I can't say that I'm mad either. You just told me your honest feelings Sugu. I know it wasn't easy for you being with Asuna all the time. It's not like I have forgotten that you loved me either."<br>"So… are you going to forgive me, Oniichan?" I said in a very innocent tone.  
>"I'll forgive you… after I punish you."<br>Oniichan moved his hand under my chin and brought his face suddenly to my own.

"Onii-," my voice was cut off by a very soft kiss. It lasted no longer than a second. It was quick but it was deliberate. My eyes grew wide and my face was red. Oniichan put his hands and my shoulders and pushed back. I was now sitting in the traditional Japanese style of sitting except my legs were spread apart. Ugh! No no no! No, my heart wasn't ready for this!

"Sugu..." Oniichan was looking at me with a smile. He had moved me so he could sit up. Not to... continue.  
>"Onii...chan..." My voice was light and nervous.<br>"There! Your punishment is complete! Hehe!"  
>"Wha... What?" Entirely confused I let my arms fall to my sides. Almost immediately, Oniichan hastily began zipping up my jacket. "Oniichan?"<br>"Sugu... you should really wear a bra at least." His face red with embarrassment and averting his gaze.

Instantly my hands moved to cover my exposed chest. I too looked away as Oniichan finished zipping my jacket. We sat in silence for a few seconds before I realized my lips were trembling. Why had he kissed me so suddenly? And how was this is any way a punishment? Raising a hand to my lips, my interest peeked.

"Oniichan?.. Why did you do... that?"  
>"Because I don't want to see you cry anymore."<br>"What does that mean?! You can't just k-k-kiss me for such a stupid reason! BAKA! Now I'm even more confused than before..."  
>"... I don't want you to worry anymore, Sugu. Even though I loved Asuna very much, every since that day... I haven't been looking at you as... my little sister. You're extremely cute and we live together... I'd be weird if I didn't notice you."<br>"B-but, Oniichan! What about Asuna?!"  
>"Well, we did break up before she died. But, I still love her... and I know there isn't anything I can do to save her this time. So, Sugu, I want you to give me some time to think so I can answer your feelings in the right way. Is that alright?"<p>

"... Eh?!" Did Oniichan just ask me to wait for him?! I couldn't believe it! This wasn't a dream! This was real! But still, Asuna. My excitement vanished as I thought about her. Is it okay? And is Oniichan going to be okay? Only a few hours ago he was crying hysterically over Asuna's death. I shook my head and moved closer to Oniichan. Moving the leg that was in between his, I hit something hard. Looking down to see this time, my face went bright red. My knee was nuzzled in Oniichan's crotch and was touching his... thing. It was still in his pants but I could clearly see it. Oniichan must've realized what I was looking at and made an attempt to cover it up but failed.

"W-well, it is called Morning Wood."

"Oniichan, you pervert!" Running to the door I could hear Oniichan calling for me. I didn't care though. Rushing to my own room I hid under the covers. It... It was... so... so big. I imagined a scene where instead of running out of the room, I was teasingly moving my hand against it and Oniichan was begging me to stop. Almost acting on impulse, my hand went to my breasts. The other reached playfully for my private area. I thought about the dream where I had seen Asuna and Oniichan having sex. I instead imagined myself riding on top of Oniichan and his hands having their way with my body. It was much too stimulating. Just thinking that sex with him was possible was enough to send me over the edge. The scene filled me with lust and pure bliss.

After finishing my... session, I decided to take a quick shower then make breakfast. Turning the handle of the door I skipped into the hallway. Oniichan was just exiting the bathroom. I rushed past him as he tried to talk to me. After getting a few feet past him, I turned on my heel to face him. As cute as possible I smiled and winked at him. Oniichan was thrown off and blushed hard. I continued towards the shower, giggling as I went.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya. Sorry this upload took so long. Hit some major writer's block while creating this. Also "Baka" is idiotmoron in Japanese. Anyway, please leave a review after you read.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**ZealousPurge**

**EDIT: To those thinking this is too rapid development, it really isn't. Did Kazuto say that he would fall in love with her? Wrong, that's how Suguha took it! Angst is the second genre I have listed this story under... Foreshadowing? Be prepared for an unexpected arrival next chapter! **


End file.
